He is Not What You Think He is
by Bach is great
Summary: Everyone had told me: no one would be able to face another day after they have been spotted by Battousai. I see him but he makes no move to kill me instead he saves me? I dont understand, I never knew I had the potential to be saved by ANYONE. BK R&R pls!
1. Chapter 1

And once again I shall confess that RK is not mine!

and it's sad to notice that there are not many stories being uploaded in the category of BattousaiXKaoru…. Anyway…

this story's **main/normal** point of view(POV) is Kaoru's

the narrators view point shall be in _italics_!!! ________ENJOY_______:)

* * *

**...o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o...**

Everyone _had_ told me that no one would be able to face another day after they have been spotted by _Battousai_….. But now, I have proven it _wrong_. Right now, as his gaze took hold of_ my_ form, fear was the last thing in my mind. His golden eyes held a thick façade and they weren't carved by _his_ own will.

There a few feet away was he, his sword ready perhaps to _rip_ my throat open _at any time._

Our surroundings were covered with a think blanket of _fire_, bringing down everything, but despite this, the flames brilliantly blended in with _his_ crimson hair.

The roof above me had already caught the flame. It would soon collapse and I knew deep down I had to move, but unknowingly the fire was a step faster than all thoughts and actions. And as the consequence of dumbly just standing there, the debris of the roof slid roughly towards _me_, but it oddly never came.

I had squeezed my eyes shut, however as I realized my own safety that wasn't expected, I had opened my eyes and there was my revelation……

..................................Battousai had actually allowed _me _to live

..............................................He was the one who saved _me_ from getting crushed

........................................................And the most queer fact, that maybe was from an illusion or just my imagination,

........................................................_he_ was smiling…..

**...o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o...**

**Chapter 1**

"Megumi ssan, shall I get more bandages from the drawer?"

"Uhmm, I think this will do Kaoru chan."

"Hai…. then I will let the men over there take their medicines."

The war in Kyoto was bringing us lots of injured men, women and children.

I sighed deeply. It wasn't an easy job tending to more than 15 men at a time, and my day continued on like this…

…….OOooo….. 11:40PM …..oooOO……

"Kaoru chan, you did a good job. I wish I could just prove to the people you are a normal girl with a heart so pure….." Megumi ssan paused, "it's pretty late already; you should go and see how your mother is." she tapped me on the back.

"Yes, I guess you are right. Will you be okay without me?"

"Dr. Gensai and his assistants will be coming here early in the morning so I will be fine."

"Okay Megumi ssan. I _will_ come back tomorrow."

"Thanks for helping out here and say hi to your mom for me!" We both waved goodbye and I was on my way.

My mother is very much weak and Megumi ssan had informed me that my mom had to take precautions or she'd have the possibility of having Alzheimer's. I soon reached the dojo and slid open the door of my mother's room. I sighed in relief as I found her asleep. The reason why I was relieved? Well, she started crying every night a few days after the war started and it obviously is a sad sight for the daughter to see all the time.

"I love you mom…" I whispered and pecked her lightly on the cheek and headed outside.

I didn't feel like sleeping and it occurred to me that staying outside was the best way to organize my thoughts. It was considerably dim, except for one portion of the stairs where the lanterns were lit.

My mom and I live here in this dojo owned by one of the governors of Kyoto who kindly let us in. He was more or less fond of my mother ever since my father passed away and he was like a father to me since that day onwards.

_Kaoru was deep in her thoughts until she heard something like metal hitting the ground. She followed the trail to where the sound was coming from._

I saw a figure of what I perceived as a man. I couldn't make up much of his features due to the dark but he appeared to be clutching his chest, and lightly panting….

I immediately rushed to him. "Are you okay?"

He seemed to flinch but he didn't seem to mind when I pulled his arm over my shoulders.

"Can you walk?" He definitely was bleeding for the familiar scent of blood flooded my nostrils.

He was reaching out for something and I noticed it was a sword, a katana…..

"You shouldn't apply pressure too much. I'll take that for you." I hesitantly grabbed the Katana and helped him up the stairs into the dojo and to my room. It was amazing he was still standing after I let him loose. Before I could even take a look at him clearly, the lantern in my room had suddenly turned off.

It was dark once again but I carefully made my way to the closets to get out the futon, ointments and the bandages.

"Please lie down here. You shouldn't really be standing." I cautiously held his arm and led him to the futon. The next thing I knew, I was back in the room with a few towels and a container filled with water.

I smiled when I discovered his form was lying down. I tried to turn the lantern back on but it was futile, and there were no candles available. Despite the literally dark situation, I turned to him and gently opened his gi. I felt another layer of cloth and found out these were bandages. I cut them off and ran two fingers on his chest. He seemed to have numerous threadlike wounds, but the one thing that made me gasp was a huge, deep scar on the right side of his chest that was extremely wet due to the blood spilling. I had a feeling it was a wound that reopened.

_Kaoru dabbed the wound with a wet towel, applying pressure from time to time to stop the bleeding._

"_Your wound is really deep….. What happened?" she fully knew that he wouldn't answer her but she went on,… "you know, my father was a soldier, but he died in a war the day I was born…. A lot of people blamed me for bringing bad luck wherever I went… but I'm thankful there are some people who don't believe in that rumor, like my mom and Megumi, Sano, Yahiko….." she smiled sadly…_

_The wound had stopped bleeding and Kaoru rubbed the ointment to the wounds. The bandages couldn't be wrapped yet for he was lying down so she decided to cover his chest with a dry towel. And without herself knowing, she drifted off to sleep….._

_

* * *

_thanks guys for reading my story!! although I am looking forward to more than 8 reviews hehe smiles

i think it will be enough to keep me writing!


	2. Chapter 2

hehe~~ I'm back~! i dunno how this chapter wil be but~~ pls read and review after reading please~!!! arigato!

* * *

**Chapter II**

_ Kaoru squinted her eyes as sunlight entered her room….._

_ She yawned, getting up from her futon._

"Futon!?!??!" I abruptly sat up for I was experiencing sheer shock….

Images of last night's events flashed in my head and the last thing I saw was myself drifting off to sleep while I was leaning on the wall.

I checked the futon and found it clean, and I found this clearly 'not-normal' because I knew it was impossible for it to be so spotless when he bled like crazy.

The bandages were gone and I supposed he bandaged himself; the towels too along with the water-filled container. I ran to the bathroom just in case and as I thought, I saw the container with the washed towels.

It was just creepy to imagine that the damaged man was the same person who laid me on the futon, bandaged himself and washed towels. It was just…. Woah…

…..But since he was able to do all these, I figured out maybe he was recovered sooner. Much much much sooner than expected.

Oh well… I just thanked him inwardly and brushed aside all these odd pictures and I quietly made it to my mom's room.

"Good morning Kaoru~" A familiar voice greeted me.

"Mom, you're awake pretty early!" I beamed at her, and she laughed in response.

"So, how was yesterday?" She asked, looking at me intently.

"Just the usual, helping Megumi ssan treat patients. They are unfortunately increasing in number day by day though." She was now nodding her head understandingly.

"Do your best today also honey, I pray for your safety." She smiled, a façade which she often wore to conceal her inner sadness. I hugged her for what it felt like the hundredth time and I was off to help treat patients.

_ Kaoru was clouded literally with so much thoughts. She didn't see that she was straying to another route…._

"_hey there, you lost?" A certain male voice forced Kaoru out from her thoughts._

_ She noticed her surroundings where new to her…. It was unusually dark and eerie….._

'Kaoru….. calm down….. it's okay…….' I told myself.

"Excuse me, but I perfectly know where I am going." I told the man, with a half confident tone.

"Perfectly know that you are entering a no-return area. This is the Shinsengumi property miss and whoever comes here will never get out…. Ever…." He looked at me with a sick smile.

I was mentally trembling with fear but my body didn't seem to listen; I guess it had a mind of its own?

"Please get out of the way, because Shinsengumi or whatever isn't going to stop me from going back to where I started."

It was this sarcastic, offending tone I hadn't recognized I even I had it.

He laughed roughly. "You think being feisty will keep you alive?"

With this, two more men came into view. One had a ridiculously deformed figure while the other one seemed too malnourished. I laughed inwardly… Never knew the Shinsengumi had such ugly, incompetent looking soldiers….

Suddenly another man burst into the scene. He was panting rapidly. "Saito sama knows. He is coming to……."

I gasped and I knew my eyes were wide with shock, fear, and disgust. The guy had suddenly lost his life as his head was detached from his….. (well… you get the point.)

I covered my mouth, suppressing a scream that was itching to come out through my lips…..

The three disgusting men before, now appeared so pitiful as they cowered in fear in front of, if I guessed correctly, 'Saito sama.' I could see their trembling bodies, knowing what would befall on them.

I winced as this Saito person raised his sword. I could hear their pleas and wails but it had stopped as soon as it started. The three bodies were now lifeless.

"Disgraceful creatures…. How dare they call themselves Shinsengumi soldiers...." The voice sounded so deadly and cold.

I stayed low, still as stone. Fearing what he would do to me if ever he had found me, but deep inside I was trying to reject the truth that he knew where I was.

"Why are you here? Perhaps…. A spy?" I had a long time to register the words as he slammed me unto the ground with his hand constraining my throat. I coughed desperately, needing air.

"N….no…." I managed to blurt out. He loosened his grip and I gasped harshly for air.

He drew his sword, positioning it on my chest. "If you don't tell the truth girl……."

"I… I am…. I am…. Sorry…. I shouldn't have been spacing out." This man was utterly frightening and I had no urge to become ignorant. He raised his sword and out of instincts, I squeezed my eyes shut.

"You should have come sooner." I opened my eyes and saw Saito smiling…. At someone?

"I am your target; not that girl." The other man's voice was even colder, sharper….

"Why do you even care?" Saito stood up and crouched; in an instant I couldn't see him anymore. This was my opportunity.

I heard metal hit against metal, but that didn't stop me from running away. I dashed, escaping from the horrible place.

And in what felt like a million years, I finally made it out to where I think I started day dreaming.

I thanked my good sense of direction and mostly I thanked the unknown man who saved me from a wolf…..


	3. Chapter 3

hi guys~! took a long time to actually upload... i had no internet access at home... so..  
but i have a feeling this chap isnt really thrilling~? haha please~ just read and review~ and if you think i need to add stuff or change some parts  
feel free to tell me please~~ thanks! it's what keeps me going!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter III**

_Kaoru was panting and huffing by the time she reached Megumi._

"Kaoru chan! What happened to you?" Megumi san gently led me to one of the private rooms. I stared at myself reflected on the huge mirror that was implanted on one wall. My hair was totally disheveled, my kimono was torn and covered in mud and sand; probably when that Saito guy let me fall.

Urggghh… I felt sick remembering the deaths of the four men.

Just then, Megumi san brought me a white gi and a comb.

"Now, tell me…." She began brushing my hair.

I found myself telling her the whole story: from trying to help a wounded man to getting lost into the shinsengumi territory.

"My, you've been through a lot. Mind if I come over tonight?" She asked handing me the gi.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, but I am fine Megumi san. Thank you anyway." I smiled. "Besides you need to take care of the patients. By the way, where is Dr. Gensai?" I asked.

"He hasn't arrived yet. I am just hoping he didn't get affected by the war." She smiled ruefully.

I nodded in sympathy…. This was truly a very long war…

"Oh, Kaoru, please be careful. There were rumors that Battousai is currently here in this particular area." Megumi san's voice was serious.

Well, he can and can practically be everywhere. Everyone knew that much about him. A hundred men killed in one night would practically signal his presence. Long blood red hair tied in a pony tail and amber eyes were the only features one would make out…. Because if that person wasn't lucky…. I shuddered at the thought.

I looked at the time and it was nearly 7pm. My whole day today had wasted itself, or maybe not….

If that man hadn't come to the scene earlier, then I'd have lost everything. I chuckled mentally, hey, I'm still alive.

……..OOOOooooOOOO………

Megumi san had me going home earlier today, she urged me to take a good long rest.

I sighed….. Nothing I did was useful….

As I reached the gates to the dojo, what I saw nearly made me hyperventilate…

The dojo, my mom's and my shelter was on fire.

"NO…. MOM!!!!" I panicked as I rushed to the burning house. I saw some of the servants coming out from the dojo.

I ran into one of them, "Have you seen my mother?"

She shook her head in response. "The three of us are the only ones who barely made it out. Someone seems to have planned this out Kaoru san. The doors were locked from the outside and the fire…. It spread too fast. We have to go."

"Please go ahead… My mom… I have to…."

"It's too late Kaoru san. We must at least save ourselves!"

I ignored them and wildly ran to where the entrance of our rooms was…. But indeed, it was too late.

"Mom…. No…. no…." I was chanting the same thing over and over again.

The entrance itself was fully on fire. I backed away, turned and froze…

……_.Everyone __had__ told me that no one would be able to face another day after they have been spotted by __Battousai, __but now, I have proven it __wrong__. Right now, as his gaze took hold of__ my__ form, fear was the last thing in my mind. His deadly golden eyes held a thick façade and they weren't carved by __his__ own will._

_There a few feet away was he, his sword ready perhaps to __rip__ my throat open __at any time._

_Our surroundings were covered with a think blanket of __fire__, bringing down everything, but despite this, the flames brilliantly blended in with __his__ crimson hair._

_The roof above me had already caught the flame. It would soon collapse and I knew deep down I had to move, but unknowingly the fire was a step faster than all thoughts and actions. And as the consequence of dumbly just standing there, the debris of the roof slid roughly towards __me__, but it oddly never came._

_I had squeezed my eyes shut, however as I realized my own safety that wasn't expected, I had opened my eyes and there was my revelation……_

_Battousai had actually allowed __me __to live  
He was the one who saved __me__ from getting crushed  
And the most queer fact, that maybe was from an illusion or just my imagination, __he__ was smiling…..??_

_There were a thousands of questions that filled Kaoru's thoughts……..._


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone~! I'm back~! I am really sorry for putting this story on hold with not much chapters, I was so busy!!!T_T so many things to do before applying to college... anyway enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter IV**

"Mom!!" _Kaoru stopped crying and screaming and finally realized that nothing was going to bring her mother back to her. She couldn't even bring herself to thank the man behind her who rescued her from being crushed by flaming debris._

"Come with me." His voice was cold and commanding. I turned to the red headed man, and he started walking away.

"Wait, where are we going?" I stayed in my place.

"You are going to be in danger from now on…" He said, still walking forward.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still sniffing between words. I was now following him. We both walked in silence until we stopped at an old, worn out inn. There was a man who seemed to be expecting us.

"Battousai san, come in, Katsura san wants to see you." He said silently. Battousai nodded and went in, and I followed suit.

"Good evening, the both of you." The man named Katsura san greeted us.

"Kaoru san, are you feeling…."

"How do you know my name?" I cut him off. Katsura san merely chucked.

"My, my, we have an impatient guest. Of course we know you. You are the daughter of Kamiya Koshijirō"

"You know my father?"

"Yes, he would've been a strong fighter if he joined us."

"How do you know my father?" My voice was cracking already.

"I know him…. Because," there was a really long pause, "he is my brother."

"What….."

"Do you know of the special ability he had?" I just stayed quiet and stared at the floor.

"He was able to heal. It was amazing, but there came a time when it went out of control and did the reverse." He paused for a moment then continued.

"He was abandoned and avoided until he met your mother. And for the first time in many years, his ability was controlled and was at rest. After some time, you were born."

He stopped abruptly and stared at me.

"Do you know who killed your father?" Tears welled up in my eyes.

"No….." I was able to see Katsura san but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. And just then, my surroundings became pitch black.

"Did you hear? Kaoru's father was a murderer"

"Don't befriend her okay Akira?"

"I understand mom."

"Remember the murder case a few weeks ago?"

"I bet _he_ is behind the killings."

"How come it was said that the culprit was not found?"

"He bribed the police?"

Children, men, women, elders…. Laughing voices? Yes, they were laughing. And the next thing I know is that they are dying, all of them.

"Kaoru!" It's my father calling. His voice. I see myself glaring at him. And…..

"NO!!!!!!!" I panted and gasped for air and after a few minutes I realize that I was lying on a futon.

"Drink this." It was the same cold voice. I slowly turned to the source of the voice, tears threatening to surface. "I.. I…I k.. killed him…."

He stayed silent and left the cup on the floor beside me.

"Come out when you are feeling better." I was a command.

I covered my face with the blanket and once more drifted off to sleep.

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Sunlight forced my eyes to open, and I groaned not liking the heat and cheerfulness of the sun.

I sighed and stood up, folded the futon and flattened out my kimono which smelled of smoke.

I cautiously went out to the living room and allowed my eyes to roam the place. I realized that this place was a fine small dojo, and also realized that I was not in the inn anymore.

"Good morning." I was startled by the voice. It seemed awkward but I managed to greet back.

"Good morning." I avoided his eyes and lowered my head. He moved away to another room and was back with a small table of food.

"You should eat." It was not a suggestion.

"Uhmm, Excuse me, but your tone of voice is really disturbing." I quickly shut my lips and cursed myself…. 'Great Kaoru, you shouldn't be surprised if he stabs you in the heart.'

I repeated the word 'baka' in my head over and over again until,

"I am sorry." His tone was softer this time. I raised my head, surprised he actually apologized.

"Your mother, I think she is safe because her body was not discovered…. Yet." He said.

I smiled. My mother may not be dead.

"Battousai san, Katsura san wants to see you and Kaoru san." It was a voice of a woman.

"Come." His voice went back to its original coldness, and I quickly followed him to where Katsura san was.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOOO

"Good morning." Katsura san greeted.

"Good morning, Katsura san."

I merely stayed quiet.

"Kaoru san, I am not sure if this is good news or bad news, but we have found the whereabouts of your mother."


	5. Chapter 5

gahhh! I managed to write another chapter... although it took so long! I was sort of lost on how I should continue the story~ anyway, please tell me what you think of it!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"My mother survived?" I was not really surprised though; something at the back of my head had always told me that she was fine.

"It seems that she is held captive at the shinsengumi headquarters." Katsura san sipped his tea.

"Saito…." My eyes widened.

"Oh, so you've met him already." Katsura san smiled, "it looks like they've mistook you for your mother. We will do our best to bring her back so in the meantime, let's just hope they don't find out that she's not you."

"What if…. They know?" I imagined the answer and shuddered.

"Well then, for now you should stay in the dojo." He concluded the conversation and started talking to Battousai.

"Kaoru san," a soft voice called me, "I'm Tae, and I shall escort you to the dojo." I quietly nodded and allowed myself to drown in my full-of-plans thoughts.

If Saito and his men notice my mom does not possess the curse, whatever the result is, it would be bad.

I snapped out of my thoughts and faced Tae who stared at me with a creased forehead.

The forest was on my right, I can do this…..

"I am so sorry Tae san!" I bowed my head and punched her square on the stomach. She fell on her knees, clutching it.

"I will make it up to you!" and I ran as fast as I could into the unfamiliar forest. After some time, I realized no one was following me. I sighed, and sat on a huge protruding tree root.

I focused on finding tracks, hints, something that would bring me to someone, anything!

I went straight off, depending on my sense of direction and there it was! Cigarette butts. I picked one up still glowing red. They were not far off.

I cautiously followed my senses until a sharp pain jolted through my exhausted body.

In a split second I was pinned on my neck to a tree by….

"We meet again." Fear shot through me as I recalled this voice.

"Sa..i…..to….." my voice was strained and my lungs panicked. Saito thankfully loosened his grip on my throat and I gasped harshly for air.

"Spying again are you?" He spat sarcastically.

"Please…. Spare my mother. She has done nothing wrong." I sounded desperate.

"Ah, She does not possess the curse." My eyes widened, "you already know!"

"My men stupidly thought that she was the one. Looks like she pretended, trying to save her daughter." His face beamed at me like a madman.

"Let her go!" I strangled to break free.

"What a rash decision," he smirked, "I'm not sure I can do that."

"You monster!" I screamed at the top of my voice and used all my strength to push him away…. He laughed.

"Think you could free yourself from my grasp," He chuckled playfully, "how pathetic." He brought his fist to my gut. I'm sure I spilled blood….. and everything went black.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

The light was dim when I regained consciousness. Facts first; I was locked up in a cell surrounded by steel bars, I had dried blood on my skin and clothes, and there were more cells like mine in this dungeon.

"Kaoru? Are you awake now?" That voice!

"Mom?" I searched the other cells but the darkness did not allow me to look inside.

"Kaoru! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" mom's voice was shaking horribly.

"I'm alright mom! What have they done to you?" tears started to form and the next thing I knew, I was sobbing.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of….." Mom's voice was muffled and it seemed that some people were taking her somewhere.

"What are you doing to her!" I cried, terrified of the sudden silence.

Just then, a man came in my cell setting a tray of food on the floor. My chance!

I grabbed the tray and forcefully swung it to the man which gave him no choice but to move further inside, and I finally made a run for it.

My bare feet were unbelievably painful and it made me chant a curse all the way.

"You don't even know the way out. That's the dead end." I turned around to face the horrible owner of that voice. I lost all hope and courage; my legs betrayed me and gave out.

Tears began to fall rapidly from my eyes, and in between the dead end and Saito, I felt completely helpless and weak.

"Don't try to escape, girl."

"My mother… where…." It was difficult to speak already.

"Let's have a deal shall we? You stay obedient and your mother goes free."

"Promise?"

"So be it."

I nodded weakly and surrendered myself. Saito tried to put me up on my feet, but that was futile….

"I'm sorry." I was now apologizing.

It was hard to miss the short sigh he gave out and he roughly scooped me in his arms.

I was brought out from the dungeon and squinted at the sudden emergence of light…. Sunlight.

"Saito san, is it okay to bring her out already?" Another worried man's voice.

"Take her."

"What should I do with her? May I show her to Naomi san?"

Saito didn't reply and left.

O/O/O/O/O

I was taken to a room and was laid on a futon.

"What's wrong with her Naomi san?" the man asked.

"She's been running, and her health is bad." It was the voice of the person named Naomi.

"Please take care of her Naomi san!" and the man left.

Naomi san leaned over to me, brushing my hair to one side, "What have you gotten yourself into? Your neck is swelling red, your feet are full of blisters, and your whole body has bruises."

"Is it that bad?" I laughed warily.

"A young girl like you shouldn't be in this kind of place." She patted my head.

Suddenly the Japanese doors slid open and another man came in.

"Saito sama, what brings you here?" Naomi san seemed shocked as well.

"I came here to check on the girl. To see if she was attempting to run away."

"She's in a bad state. Her health is… Her body is full of bruises, her neck is red and swollen, her feet..."

Saito turned his head toward me and I intentionally revealed more of my neck to show him the pain he inflicted on me.

He smirked and faced Naomi san "May you leave us for a moment?"

I opened my eyes wider in fear. I looked at Naomi san pleading her not to leave.

"Call me when you are finished Saito sama." And she left.

Saito slowly neared me, nearly like a wolf stalking its prey. My breath hitched unconsciously.

"Why tease me when you are so afraid of me." He ran his finger on the swollen part of my neck.

I shivered as a response.

"But I didn't try to escape this time…." I stammered, avoiding his stare.

"I know, you kept your side of the bargain and I have kept mine."

* * *

so~ Kenshin did not appear much here. Saito was the main guy in this chapter heehee I really like Saito too though I'm not sure why. But in the next chapters, we will see more of Battousai! R&R please!


End file.
